Ninja Love
by NinjaWorldLedgend
Summary: Wow its been forever since my last update, i'm so sorry guys but i forgot my password and all kinds of life junk went on but now im gonna debate if i should delete this story and move on to other or keep this one and continue the story, your choice, write in review. also i made a new story. its mostly GaaraXSaku. Its called Sandy Cherry Blossoms. Read And Review please. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Ninja Love

BY ninebladesharingan998

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. All materials used belong to their rightful owners and I do not profit from this.

It was a warm, cloudless night in Konoha. A lot would say everything was calm in the village, but our story takes place at a not-so-near campsite close to a waterfall. Naruto Uzumaki was sent by the 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade, to find a rare beetle with Team Kurenai .The people in this team are Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga. The beetle they were looking for had a unique ability to literally sniff out Sasuke Uchiha who has nothing to do with this story.

"Oy, Shino are we there yet?" whined Naruto. "Naruto if we were there already, why haven't we stopped walking?" Shino said in his usual tone. "Naruto has the right idea, let's just set up camp already." said Kiba. Shino sighed. "alright, then Kiba you and Akamaru get firewood while Hinata and I set up the tent." He said. "What can I do?" asked Naruto. "Find us edible food" Shino said. "Did you really have to add 'edible' too that sentence?" mumbled Naruto. "Says the guy who drank rotten milk." Kiba added.

HOURS LATER (around 2:30am)

Everyone was asleep in the big tent when Naruto's bladder took action. "I gotta pee." Naruto said groggily. Naruto walked into the forest until he found a water fall. Once he was done he saw something enchanting.

A girl was dancing on the water! Her body was shimmering with all the colors of the rainbow, her slender little body was twisting and turning the water into a sphere forming around her body. But then Naruto notice something strange about this girl, other than the fact she wasn't wearing clothes, her hair style was familiar. Now most people think Naruto is an idiot and this is true but at least he figured out that this enchanting girl was none other than Hinata Hyuga! "WAAAAAAHHHHH!?" Naruto screamed. "EEEEEEEEP!" squealed Hinata as she hid near a rock… still indecent. "Wha...What are you doing here Naruto?!" Hinata asked. "I-I couldn't sleep" lied Naruto. Then Naruto notice that Hinata's clothes were on the rock next to him. "… Uh... Hinata…?" Naruto said. "Y-Yeah?" asked Hinata. "Y-Your clothes…are next to me" said Naruto. Hinata face turned red as she asked "C-can you bring them over here?" Naruto's face turned red as this question was asked but he couldn't say 'get them yourself' for facts already known. "S-sure." Naruto said regrettably. Naruto grabbed Hinata's clothes and then noticed that he dropped something. It was Hinata's laced panties! Naruto was surprised to find out it was laced but none-the-less he was embarrassed to picked them up. When Naruto handed Hinata her clothes she had trouble putting them back on so Naruto gave her his jacket so they can walk back without her walking back with some cover. When they got to the campsite Shino and Kiba were already up and they looked both shocked and upset… well except Shino who was looking at them as he usually does. "NA-RUTOOOOO!" Kiba screamed. "Akamaru, Fang over Fang!" as Kiba made the hand signs. "Arf Arf (poof) (growls)." Akamaru went. "Waaahh!" Naruto screamed as he crashed through 9 boulders. "Naruto!" Hinata screamed. "Go get changed." Shino said. Hinata blushed as she went to the tent. "Naruto…what happened?" Shino said in a little more annoyed tone than usual. "I couldn't sleep and then I walk over to the waterfall then I noticed a girl dancing on the water when I figured out it was Hinata!" Naruto explained. "… I see." Shino said.

(The next morning around 8:45)

Everybody was quite the next morning, yesterday night was very eventful. Unfortunately it had its tolls. "Uhh… Hinata?" Naruto said. Hinata's face glowed to a new shade of red the passed out… for the 4th time. "Ok we're going back to the village?" Shino said. "But what about the Bikochu beetle?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Hinata is not in any shape to continue." Shino explained. "But-"Naruto said "Naruto, I'm the leader of this mission, what I say goes, now we are going back to the village and telling Lady Hokage exactly what happened." Shino ordered. "Kiba, you and Akamaru are going to carry Hinata back to the village until she comes to." Shino said. "Sure thing." Kiba Agreed

We'll find out was happens, next time on…

Ninja Love!


	2. The Start Of Drama

Ninja Love P2

The Start of Drama

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. All materials used belong to their rightful owners and I do not profit from this.

"Oh crap, please Shino don't; either Sakura or Lady Tsunade will kill me!" Naruto screamed. "Naruto, Lady Tsunade is gonna find out anyway, and your likely going to do something stupid that Sakura's going to kill you for." Kiba explained. "THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER!" Naruto screamed. "Naruto, stop screaming." Shino said. "humph." Naruto grouched.

9:45 in Konoha

"THE HELL!?" Lady Tsunade and Sakura screamed. 25 minutes before the scream, "Naruto, you're gonna die." Kiba said. "Stop it Kiba, he already knows." Shino joked along. "Pl-please stop." Hinata said. "Thanks Hinata." said Naruto. Hinata blushed at the words of Naruto.

In Lady Tsunade's office

"Lady Tsunade, we have bad news." Said Kiba. "What happened?" Tsunade asked. "Well, two days after we left, we camped out by a waterfall and apparently Hinata decided to do 'special' training at night and she was… indecent. "In what way of indecents?" Tsunade asked. "Im not going to sugar-coat it, she was naked, as in not wearing clothes as in-" Shino tried to say. "Ok I got it." Tsunade interupted. "Ok, lets see… ok got it. Kiba, go get Hinata and Naruto, Shino, you go get Hiashi Hyuga. "Yes Lady Hokage." Kiba and Shino said in unison.

15 minutes later

"Naruto, I heard that you and Hinata shared a… moment." Tsunade said akwardly. Both Naruto and Hinata blushed. Hiashi looked at Naruto with anger, already knowing what happened. "Ummm…" Naruto began. "Let me finished, as you know, you're a ninja, and you must follow tradision and rules…" "Oh no!" Hinata thought. "So that means that you have to…" Tsunade continued. "Please,please,please no!" Hinata thought. "Marry Hinata!" Tsunade finished. "WAHHHHHHHH!?" Naruto screamed. Hinata just fainted.

How did you guys like it. Took me a week and a half but I finished it. Please comment and be honest. Authors love it when people hate there storys because it makes them better. Thanks =D


	3. The Start of Romance

Ninja Love P3

The Start of Romance

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. All materials used belong to their rightful owners and I do not profit from this.

"What do you mean I have to marry her/him?!" both Naruto and Hinata said in unison. "The 5 top rules of being a ninja are 1: never retreat from a mission to save your comrades, 2: Hurting the innocent will not be tolerated, 3: using ANY forbidden jutsu will be a death sentence, 4: ignoring orders will be considered going rogue and you will be hunted down, 5: If you see your partner of a different gender naked, you must marry her/him otherwise your title of ninja will be revoked." Lady Tsunade said. "But, we're only 12!" Naruto screamed. "Quiet, for now, you two are not allowed to leave the village or go on missions." Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and blushed then they went to their homes. Lady Tsunade called Sakura into her office and gave her a mission-"Help Naruto and Hinata find the romance between them."

Sakura couldn't understand the mission but she knew better than questioning Lady Tsunade. Sakura made plans to set up romantic dates. First, she decided to start them off _slow_**. **Sakura wanted to do a small date, Ichiraku's Ramen Stand! Sakura then realized that Naruto is horrible at dates! She then said to herself "I'll just give Naruto a beating- I mean tips" with a devilish grin. *knock at Naruto's door* "Hey Sakura, what's up?" Naruto asked. "Lady Tsunade asked me to do a mission, so I came to tell you that you have a date, but then I remembered that you stink ate dating, so I'm going to give you tips. 1: Be nice to your date and pay attention to her, 2: You pay the bill, 3: Mind your manners." Sakura explained. "Alright, got it." Naruto said. "Can I just ask who I'm going out with? Naruto asked. "Hinata, you going out with Hinata." Sakura said. Naruto could not believe it (pun intended), he knew that it would be awkward, and he knew he had to go. "Ok Sakura, I'll go let me get ready. Naruto went to put on his short-sleeved hoodie and his jeans then went to his date with Hinata. On his way, he met up with Shikamaru and Choji, "hey Naruto, where're you going?" Choji asked. "I'm going on a date." "A date!? A date with who?" Shikamaru asked. "I'm going on a date with Hinata." Naruto said. "WAHHHHH?!" both Shikamaru and Choji screamed as Naruto walked away. When Naruto got to Ichiraku's ramen stand, Hinata was already there. Hinata was wearing her skinny jeans and a lavender tang-top with her jacket over it. Naruto could not believe how pretty she was. Hinata never knew how cool Naruto looked. They both were experiencing new feelings that they did not understand. _Could this be romance?_ "So, what do you want to eat Hinata?" asked Naruto. "Um… miso ramen please." Hinata asked quietly. "Sure thing, hey old man, two bowls of miso ramen." Naruto ordered. As Ichiraku made the ramen the two genin talked. "So… when you use the Byagugan, what do you see?" Naruto asked. "Well, the world looks white and some gray but chakra is always blue." Hinata explained. "Soups on!" Ichiraku said. As Naruto and Hinata talked about all sorts of things such as, old missions, how their jutsu worked, teammate experiences, and all those kinds of things.

When they finished their meal they decided to the park. Naruto had bad memories of the park from all the torture from the past, but Hinata loved the park because it was the first place Naruto talked to her. They sat down on an old bench and just watched the sunset (awwwww). While they sat down, Naruto noticed that three boys were picking on a little girl. "How's it going, dummy!" one of the boys said to her. "Leave me alone." She said to the boys. "How about we will when you finally pass the Clone Jutsu test." the older looking boy said. Old memories of Naruto's past swelled up. Without even thinking, Naruto went up to the boys and pounded their heads. "Oww, hey what was that for?" the boys asked in anger. "Leave her alone otherwise your parents are gonna hear about this." Naruto said. "Oh yeah, how do we know that we won't kick your ass!" the older boy yelled. Just then Naruto pulled out his leaf headband from is jacket pocket, "This is how I know." Naruto said. The three boys were in awe then they ran from Naruto in fear. "Are you alright?" Naruto asked the girl while patting her head. "I'm ok, thank you." She said.

The little girl walked away when Naruto walked back to Hinata. Hinata thought to herself "Wow, Naruto really is amazing, he took care of that girl like a little sister." Naruto sat back down to continue the conversation. "Sorry about that, I hate it when kids pick on other kids; it reminds me of my childhood." Naruto explained. Hinata always knew that Naruto had a bad childhood but she knew she could never understand how he felt. Naruto walked Hinata home to end the date "N-Naruto… I- I had a great time." Hinata said. "Yeah, I had a great time too." Naruto said. They both knew however that they didn't want it to end.

Alright guys thanks for reading, please write a review telling me how you liked it and part 4 will be out soon.


	4. The Romance Continues

Ninja Love 4

The Romance Continues

Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. All materials used belong to their rightful owners and I do not profit from this.

Naruto tossed and turned trying to figure out his new feelings for Hinata. He always liked Sakura, but she never cared for Naruto like Hinata did. Sakura was thinking about the next date for them. She then had an idea, double date. Sakura knew that see had to go with them but she had a hard time finding a date. Shikamaru said it would be too much of a drag, Choji was to… unappealing, Kiba had horrible table manners, Lee was too weird, and Shino was creepy. So she decided to go with Neji. "Neji, I need you to go on a date with me." Sakura said. "Pardon?" Neji asked. "You already know about Naruto and Hinata, Lady Tsunade wants me to set up dates for them, and the next date is a double date." "I see, ok I'll go with you." Neji agreed. "Ok we're going to Leaf De Chou, you know that fancy restaurant." Sakura said. "Ok, see you there." Neji said.

Sakura wrote a note to Naruto and Hinata to meet them for dinner at Leaf De Chou at 8:00. Sakura and Neji we're already there at 7:55 when they saw Naruto in a new looking tuxedo, "Wow Naruto you clean up nicely." Sakura said in a plutonic way. Naruto didn't want to talk about his tux after he saw Hinata walking up to them. She was wearing a strapless lavender dress with a daisy in her hair. Naruto was speechless about how gorgeous she looked, when they went inside everybody was looking at Hinata and Naruto. They were saying things like "what's he doing here" and "why would she come here with him" and much more but Naruto learnt to ignore it, but Hinata wasn't to use to it. "N-Naruto, why are they saying those horrible things?" asked Hinata (warning: things are about to get romantic) "Don't worry Hinata, you'll be fine, I'll protect you." Naruto said with his trademark smile. But Hinata knew that on the inside, Naruto was crying. When they sat down the waiter brought them some water. "What would you like to order." he asked. "I'll have the Toro sashimi (sushi)." Sakura ordered. "I'll have nothing thank you." Neji said. "I-I'll have the Abalone." Hinata said quietly. The waiter wrote down the orders and left before Naruto was able to order. Naruto just looked down at the table. Hinata and Sakura both looked a little sad for Naruto and Neji got up from the table and left for the kitchen. They could hear a few crashes coming from the kitchen and about 6 seconds after the crashes stopped Neji came back and sat at the table. The waiter came out with a few cooks holding him up and helping him leave for the hospital. "I apologies for that I think I was to ruff." Naruto was ok with this. The group started to talk, just about home life, how their training was going and all that, and then Hinata and Sakura's food came to their tables. After a few bite Naruto's stomach growled. Hinata looked at her food and grabbed a few pieces of sushi and she put them… on Naruto's plate.

Hinata was blushing as Naruto looked at her and then said "I can't eat this Hinata, it's yours and you should enjoy it, I'm just happy to be here with you." Hinata could not believe it (pun intended); Naruto actually said that he was happy to be here, WITH HER! After dinner was finished, Neji and Naruto paid the bill and left but Neji noticed someone, someone shady on the way toward Naruto's apartment Sakura went home so Neji was following Naruto and Hinata. They were going to Naruto's house to say goodbye, but when they got there, Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe their eyes.

Naruto's apartment was burning! It was completely covered in fire. Naruto ran inside and quickly grabbed his ninja gear, his headband, his orange jumpsuit, and his picture of Team 7. When Naruto was back outside the only thing he could look at, was Team 7's picture. Hinata watched in horror as Naruto's only home burnt down, the only place where he ever felt safe in, was now a pile of burnt wood and soot. Hinata stood there watching Naruto as his eyes started to water. Then Naruto wiped his eyes and tied his headband on and said "No, I'm a ninja, and now is not the time to feel sad!" Hinata was amazed at Naruto's ability to not be saddened. "Hinata, you go home with Neji, I have to go see Lady Tsunade." Naruto said. "I think I'm about to get a mission." Naruto said with determination. "No Naruto, you're going to stay with Hinata." Said a familiar voice. Naruto turned to find out who the voice belonged to, it was Lady Tsunade! "Come to my office you, me, and Hinata have to talk.

WOOOOOOO, YEA CLIFFHANGER!

What does Tsunade what to talk about with our two lovers?

Next time on NINJA LOVE 5.


End file.
